Show Changes
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Not Another Cinderella is A Cinderella Story Once Upon A Song but no category. Anyway. This story is a story of one shots, of what if's of show changes in the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Line Up Change.**

**Luke changes the line up at the showcase.**

**Back Story : Luke and Katie are already dating. Plus writing songs for Katie's eventual album. Everything that happened in the movie happened up to the start of this story happened apart from Bev and Luke kissing. Luke knows Katie can sing but because Gail threatened Angela Katie didn't tell him what was going on until he saw Bev in the studio. Then she had to tell him everything and Luke told her to keep going with it while he spoke to his dad and got Katie's single released. Now it's the night of the showcase and it is there the story begins.**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**One Shot.**

"Have I missed your big line up?" asked Guy.

"No you just time and you love the closing act. She's amazing," said Luke.

"Why don't I show you to your seats. Katie go help Bev," said Gail.

Luke and Katie headed backstage while Gail and Guy headed to the VIP act.

"You'll love the last act," said Gail.

"It's your daughter isn't it?" asked Guy.

"Yes," said Gail, with a proud smile.

"I took the liberty of releasing her single I hope you don't mind," said Guy.

"Of course not," said Gail.

"I was right it sounded like money and it flew of the shelves," said Guy.  
"That's great," said Gail.

They watched Oral Marjory on stage and then Luke came on to announce Bev or so Gail thought but Guy knew better.

"This is the one you have all be waiting for, Kengiston's new artist. It's Katie Gibbs," shouted Luke.

Katie walked on surround by her dancers and backstage Bev was shell shocked what was going on.

Plug in the mic, open the curtain  
Turn on the lights, I'm through rehearsing  
The feeling ignites, I'm in control  
The crowds in the palm of my hands  
All my fans stand, what is the truth?  
What's an illusion?  
You're searching for proof  
But are you certain?  
Whatever you see is what you get  
If words paint a picture then  
I betcha I can getcha yet

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything

I've got nothing to lose, I've been exposed  
I'm paying my dues, playing the role  
I'm breaking the rules, flowing the flow  
I've got the whole world nodding "yes"  
Like some bobble heads  
I'll break a sweat, if you wanna  
Confess all your sins, you know you got 'em  
The rooms in a spin, the fever's pitched  
I swear there's no doubt I'm legit  
I'm no counterfeit

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything  
You want from me

I'm not shy, boy  
I can be what you want  
Your bright shiny toy  
You just have to respond  
The clock never stops  
But baby, it's time  
There's no doubt in my mind  
That I can make you believe

I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything

I'll make you believe in me  
I can be what you want me to be  
Tonight is the night  
Where I make you see  
That I can be anything  
Anything, anything  
You want from me

The applause from the crowd was immense.

"More, more more," they chanted.

Katie turned to Luke.

"Sing something else," said Luke.

"Like what?" asked Katie.

"The demo you gave me," said Luke, grabbing a guitar.

Katie switched mics like a pro and the music started.

There's a little secret  
I would like to tell you  
There's a book of lies  
... I know they'll try to sell you  
And they'll try, and they'll try  
To convince you to buy you need 'em  
So the next time you're down  
Look inside not around.

I can bless myself  
There's no need for someone's help  
There's no one to blame  
There's no one to save you but yourself  
I can justify all the mistakes in my life  
It's taught me to be, it's givin' me  
And I'll survive  
'Cause I have blessed myself.

Katie was lifted in the air by her dancers at the point.

Do you ever wonder  
How anything can make you cry  
Have yourself discover  
That the pain you feel  
Is the pain that you deny in your life  
So open up your eyes

Before she was lowered back to the stage and turned to Luke. Singing the next four lines to him and latching onto his hand with hers.

You can bless yourself  
There's no need for someone else  
There's no one to blame  
There's no one to save you but yourself

Before she turned back round holding the last note. She walked to the front of the stage and went back to back with Luke as she sung the next few lines before turning to face him and walk backwards across the front of the stage Luke following.

I can justify all the mistakes in my life  
It's taught me to be, it's givin' me  
And I'll survive  
'Cause I have blessed myself.

Once again the cheer from the crowd blew Katie away and it got even louder when she locked lips with Luke.

Minutes later Luke was in conversation with his dad while Angela and Katie watched on.

"Is he mad?" asked Katie.

"Nah but we have to go to the studio tomorrow to start you album," smiled Luke.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Katie.

"No," said Luke.

Seriously I love you," said Katie grabbing him and kissing him.

"We're writing together though," said Katie.

"Always," whispered Luke, as they headed over to their friends to share the good news.

The celebrations lasted long into the night.

Review Please.

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Eavesdropping**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Eavesdropping**

"Your lyrics stick but Guy's right you've got chops get changed and come on," said Gail leaving.

Katie quickly changed into a pair a black skinny jeans and grey top and slipped on some pumps before following Gail up to the house.

She grabbed her phone that rest on the table in the hall and sent Luke a quick text.

Gail is up to something and I think she is about to kick you out so if she does grab me or wait in the hall if you don't have chance to do that. I need a witness.

Katie.

Minutes later Katie was right, Gail did thrown Luke out and she was up to something.

But when Gail explained the plan to Bev and Katie. The explanation recorded on Luke's phone. Bev wasn't convinced Katie could sing.

So Katie turned on the music channel video leading the others to believe she was about to sing along. This however was not the case a song that Katie knew in her sleep came on and she headed to the door her phone beeping.

Date

Luke xx

"Wait aren't you going to sing?" asked Bev.

"No that's me on the TV I'm going out," said Katie.

"Who said you could?" asked Gail.

"I take charge of my own life," said Katie.

"Why you can say goodbye to that money your fool daddy left you," smirked Gail.

"That's ok," came a voice and she saw Luke come round the corner. "Because Katie is going to make millions with her carer."

"You're still here," said Bev.

"Katie asked me to stay," said Luke.

"No she didn't," frowned Bev.

"Yes I did," smiled Katie, waving her phone.

"You have his number," whispered Bev.

"Of course I do he's my producer," said Katie. "And my boyfriend."

Gail knew her plan was well and truly scuppered.

"Where are you going?" asked Gail.

"You don't run my life," said Katie. "But date if you would like to know."

"Where?" asked Gail.

"I don't know," said Katie, looking to Luke.

"A drive and see where it takes us," said Luke, grabbing Katie's hand and pulling her along.

"Plus he's staying over so tell Victor to stay out of my room," said Katie, as she disappeared.

"Have you eaten?" Bev and Gail heard Luke asked as they walked out of the front door.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Your man**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Your man**

"Katie new task crushing disappointment. Your going to write a song for Bev for to say she wrote for

Luke," said Gail

"What about a song about what a great kisser Luke is?" asked Bev.

"We can't just write him song a he wants to write it with you. Besides hunny you know nothing about music," said Gail.

"I'm sorry Katie but Bev is going to need help keeping your man," said Gail.

"And why would Bev be keeping me if I'm Katie's man?" asked a voice.

They turned to see Luke.

"Mum meant my man Katie is really good at relationship advice," said Bev.

"Especially when I'm Katie's man to begin with," said Luke wrapping his arms around Katie. "If Bev can sing why does she know nothing about music and why does she need Katie to write a song?"

"She writes better songs than me she just has a way with words," said Bev.

"Your both idiots," said Katie suddenly.  
"Excuse me," said Gail and Bev.

"Luke just said we're dating," said Katie.

"You were joking right?" asked Bev.

"Nope," said Luke.

"Her?" asked Gail.

"Yes she is beautiful and talent which I know you know cuz you stole her song," said Luke.

"What are you doing here?" asked Katie, with a smile.

"We need to get those songs done for your album," said Luke.

Gail and Bev storm inside.

"Shall we?" asked Luke.

"We shall," said Katie, following him in.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Stolen Record**

**What if Katie was recording with Luke? How would it change the story?**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**One Shot**

"That's Katie, the girl I was telling you about," said Luke.

"Go I'll hold these two up," said Mickey.

Luke dashed though the door, down the corridor and stepped quietly into the studio.

He edged in until he could see who was in recording studio, blonde hair, blue dress. Bev, he grinned they had stolen Katie's song and he was about to put an dent in their plans.

Bev turned and smiled and continued to lip sync. Gail waved and Katie stood up. Her face fell when she saw Luke grinning at Bev. Her prouder, her boyfriend was grinning at Bev, she walked and sat on a stool distraught. Gail stooped the track and Bev came out.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," said Luke.

"Oh no interrupt away," smiled Gail. "My girls gunna get signed and Katie can go away," she thought.

"That's a great song," said Luke.

"Thank you," said Bev. "I wrote it."

"Really," thought Luke. He glanced over at Katie and pulled a CD case out of his pocket.

"What's that?" asked Bev, gesturing to the CD in his hand.

Katie glanced up and saw the CD. She couldn't see the front but she knew the design on the back. That was her CD. The one that she had produce with Luke. She stood up.

"Oh just a CD," shrugged Luke. "It was just digging into my side."

Luke could see Katie moving towards him, Bev was none the wiser and Gail was coming to stop Katie. But Katie got to Luke before Gail could get to Katie.

Wordlessly he handed her the CD and looked at her with a proud smile as she flipped it over and back, read the inside and the insert. Her face broke into a smile.

"I did it," she whispered and looked up at Luke who was still smiling.

She threw her arms around his neck and his locked around her waist before he captured her lips in a brief kiss. Bev and Gail looked on in horror. Gail already had Bev signed up to Kengiston and married to Luke in her head.

"TV in here?" asked Luke.

Katie nodded and pointed.

He grinned and headed over to it flipping it on before flipping to the music channel just as Katie's music video debut at number 2 in the charts.

The music filled the room and Katie walked over staring in awe. Mickey came in and Gail and Bev realized what was happening. Katie was an artist with Kengiston Records. Bev couldn't sing in the talent show.

The video finished and Luke turned off the TV and turned to them.

"You got some mad skills," said Mickey, hugging Katie.

"Hey hands off my girl," smiled Luke.

"You produced that," said Mickey.

"I did," said Luke.

"I'm sure you realized by now that Katie has a record contract with Kengiston Records and that you cannot use her song for Bev. Because Bev can't sing and Kengiston will sue if you do," said Luke. "Plus this CD is being released tomorrow so hopefully by hmm next week everyone will know who Katie is."

"Your father said you were producing a CD with a Kacey," said Gail.

"Guy's bad with names," said Katie.

"Actually he did it on purpose," said Luke.

"How? When? What?" stuttered Bev.

"Me, Luke producer singer boyfriend girlfriend. Last year. That's how," said Katie.

Bev sulked and stormed out her mother not far after her.

Inside the studio Luke, Katie and Mickey celebrated before Luke introduced Katie to Mickey.

"Mickey this is my girlfriend Katie. Katie this is Mickey," said Luke.

They shook hands and then Mickey had to get off as he slipped out of the studio he saw the couple lean in again.

Katie and Luke locked lips and the world faded away. They had foiled Gail's plans, Katie was a artist in the world and it was just the beginning.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**Possibilities**

**I edit this cuz my beta is swapped with college work and I think I've done an ok job but if there are any errors PM me.**

**Possibilities**

Luke sighed as he pulled up outside the Van Ravensway's home. He didn't want to be there. However Bev, according to his dad had a good voice. Which he knew wasn't true because it was Katie voice. Katie was Luke's girlfriend and artist. He didn't know what hold Bev and Gail had over Katie but he was determined to find out. After a firing a text to Katie saying he wanted to hang out later that night, he rang the doorbell to the house - ready for a couple of hours of writing music and not letting Bev close to him.

Victor answered the door and after Luke had taught him some chords on the guitar he ran off to find Bev.

However as soon as Victor had found Bev, she had grabbed Katie and forced her to give her some lyrics and when Katie gave her just a line shoved her in Victor's room and got themselves hooked up with technology.

Katie smiled as Bev headed into the room with Luke. She could expose Bev. Bev didn't know about her and Luke and if Katie gave Bev lyrics to a song that Katie and Luke had written at the beginning of their relationship - two years ago- then Luke would know it was all a scam.

"Ok so you got any lyrics?" asked Luke.

"Don't break my heart before I give it you," smiled Bev.

Luke nodded and repeated it furrowing his brow. Katie smiled he was recognizing it.

"Don't tell me no before I ask you too," continued Bev.

A tune came into Luke's head and he started to play as Bev continued.

"Don't say it doesn't fit before you try it on."

Luke sang that line and looked to Bev for the next one.

"There's so much to lose. I mean too much to lose to be wrong," smiled Bev.

Luke played the lyrics though is his head and then it dawned on him. This was the song he and Katie wrote at the beginning of their relationship. If Bev was telling him those lyrics that meant Katie was in this house feeding them to her. Drawing on that Luke started to play the song willingly Katie to come out.

Don't break my heart before I give it to you  
Don't tell me no before I ask you to  
Don't say it doesn't fit before you try it on  
There's too much to lose to be wrong

And it feels like there's something here  
But I wanna see it before it disappears  
And if there's something real between me and you  
Well are we both open to

All these possibilities  
So many little possibilities  
Right in front of us  
Close enough to touch  
And far enough to have some time to see 

Victor look at Katie to see her looking heartbroken as Luke played her song to Bev.

"You love him," he whispered.

"Huh," said Katie. "Course I do he's my boyfriend."

"Go get him," Victor encouraged, with a smile. "He's a cool guy."

"He sure is," smiled Katie, as she headed out.

Downstairs Luke had stopped and Bev was leaning in.

"Can I have some water?" asked Luke, leaning away from her.

"Sure," nodded Bev, before she slipped off the bed and headed to the kitchen.

As she was in the kitchen she heard Luke started playing and singing again. She headed back to the lounge to find Katie snuggled up to Luke and Luke looking at her lovingly. She watched for the rest of the song.

All these possibilities  
Oh these possibilities  
Are written in the stars  
We are who we are baby  
And I can't help but think that possibly  
There's possibility

Don't give me hope if there's nothing to this  
Don't let me in if you're not there  
What I'm feeling doesn't happen every day  
So baby please play me fair

And it feels like there's something more  
Than those crazy little crushes I've felt before  
When you move in closer I can feel the rush  
And now we're so close we can touch

All these possibilities  
So many little possibilities  
Right in front of us  
Close enough to touch  
And far enough to have some time to see

All these possibilities  
Oh these possibilities  
Are written in the stars  
We are who we are baby  
And I can't help but think that possibly  
There's possibility

The moment didn't end there because at the end of song Luke captured Katie's lips like Bev had been going to do. Then Luke did something that made Bev's mouth dropped open - he produced a ring from his pocket.

"I was going to give you this later but there's not time like the present," smiled Luke.

Katie stared at the ring.

"It's a promise that I will always be there for you. Though whatever we go though," he explained, as he slid the ring onto Katie's finger. They kissed again and Luke glanced up.

"Oh Bev hi," he said.

Bev was looking at Katie.

"I see you know my girlfriend Katie," said Luke.

"What? Um yeah she lives here," stuttered Bev.

"KATIE!" shouted Gail.

Katie froze and started to get up but she was held fast by Luke.

"KATIE!" shouted Gail, as she stromed into the room. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

"I'll see you later," whispered Luke in Katie's ear.

"I'll walk you out," she whispered.

"Is that a good idea," whispered Luke.

"Nothing she can do," whispered Katie, a smile gracing her face.

The couple headed out the room.

"What's going on?" asked Gail.

"Apparently they're dating and it looked serious because he just gave her a promise ring," explained Bev, finally setting down the water she had been clutching.

With Katie and Luke at the door.

"So I'll see you later?" asked Luke.

"Course you will," smiled Katie.

"Oh yeah it's the launch," said Luke.  
"Exactly," smiled Luke. "Which is in half an hour."

"Shoot um, wait for me?" asked Katie, a hopeful smile on her face.

"Sure," smiled Luke.

However he was confused when Katie opened the front door and shot across the lawn to the summer house. Then he dawned on him Katie lived there.

He turned to find Bev and Gail watching him.

"Question," he said. "Why is Katie writing songs for you and why are you using her voice?"

"That's two questions," said Gail, avoiding answering.

"Oh I'm not good with words," smiled Bev.

"Her voice?" asked Luke.

"You have no proof," said Gail.

"Yes I do. Do you really not think I haven't heard Katie's voice?" asked Luke. "As I'm sure you've released I'm her boyfriend have been for two years. Do you really not think I won't have heard her voice?"

"She wants me to use it. She doesn't want to go on stage but she wants to sing," lied Bev.

"Oh that's funny and not true because I'm her producer and her debut album is being launched at Kengiston today," said Luke.

Katie came back and took in the expressions on everyone's faces.  
"What did I miss?" she asked.  
"They know," said Luke.

"They know?" asked Katie. "As in they know."

"As in I just told them because they were exploiting your voice and we could sue," smiled Luke.

"Can we?" asked Katie.

"We can," answered Luke.

"So launch?" asked Katie with a smile, as she headed out of the door.

"Launch," smiled Luke, heading out after her.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
